


Moon Above Me

by black_moon12



Series: Orbitober Fanart Project [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Day 1, Gen, Orbitober, The story of eden, crescent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_moon12/pseuds/black_moon12
Summary: The story of Yves' escape from eden.





	Moon Above Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Orbitober Prompt; Crescent!
> 
> Check out my Twitter @hyunjinseui and the Orbitober account @orbitober for more!

My breath came hard and fast as I struggled through the woods. The branches tugged and cut me like the gnarled hands of a thousand dedicated sentinels, meant to keep everything unnatural out. 

And keep everything sacred in. 

I had had enough of Eden. The perfection felt rotten, the perfect food, the perfect songs, the perfect dances, the perfect people, _ everything_. Rotted to the core like a worm ridden apple. You only knew of the decay if you bit deep enough. 

Seeing what they did to my sister Olivia when she had shown a bit of anger three days ago was me biting deep enough. I would escape and find my way back. I would come back for Gowon, Chuu, and especially for Olivia. Even if it went against everything I was taught, everything I had ever known, we had to be free of this perfect hell before it too decomposed us from the inside. 

With determination replacing my fear, I pushed myself harder, the yellow of my uniform already fraying and changing. I was changing. I was so close. I felt the end of the forest like cool fresh water on my tongue. Finally I broke free from the forest onto the side of a road, my breath coming in pants, the skin on my legs and face stinging from the branches that had cut. Looking to the right, I saw the black path winding back the way I came. In my eyes the forest seemed pitch black, beckoning me to return to my gilded cage. I turned left.

About a mile down the road I felt the air shift, and suddenly I was on a much busier road, cars zooming past me and people walking fast with their heads down. I looked back from where I can come, there was no forest, only a damp and dirty alley. What magic was in place to keep Eden hidden? How would I get back? 

The screech of tires startled me out of my thoughts as a yellow pickup slammed to a stop in front of me and the passenger side door swung open, a girl with one brown and one shifting purple eye staring intently at me. 

"Get in. We don't have much time! They're after you!" I felt like I had known her for all of my life like I had known Chuu, Gowon, and Olivia. Her presence a warm beacon like laying in the sun. So without hesitation I climbed into the car as she sped off, following the road under the dim light of the moon.

"Who-?" I could barely get the words out before she started chatting, answering immediately all the questions in my head.

"My name is Choerry. I saw you in a dream. I had a feeling I had to be here at 9:09pm and I was right! You're Yves. I have to help you get back to Eden? I'm not sure exactly how, but I have this friend who's good at dimension travel. That's where we are headed. Don't worry, there's time. We have time." She spoke quickly and concisely, her hand reaching out to grasp mine. With the warmth of her hand in my cold one I broke down. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had to go back. 

"I-I left my sisters... I can't believe I did that…" The tears seemed unending. 

"We will all be united together. Do not worry. You are one of us. Your sisters are the same. We _ will _ fully complete the circle." Her words meant nothing to me but comforted me still. 

The tears slowed as we traveled on, just me and this girl with a warmth like the sun and an eye that shone purple. The hum of the engine paired with exhaustion lulled me into sleep against the window, the waxing crescent moon above us like a guide towards our destination. I didn't know what was yet to come, but I knew I had to go forward down this path, Choerry's hand still warm in mine.


End file.
